Fairy Tale Nightmares
by Coalata
Summary: Everyone wants a happy ending in their lives. Stormy's not so different. When Thunder tells her that no one in real life gets a happy ending like in Fairy Tales, she makes a wish that happy endings can be real. A certain Dorito and Ghost-type come and make that wish come true, but at what cost?


**Title: Fairy Tale Nightmares**

**Fandom: Pokémon and Gravity Falls.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Everyone wants a happy ending in their lives. Stormy's not so different. When Thunder tells her that no one in real life gets a happy ending like in Fairy Tales, she makes a wish that happy endings can be real. A certain Dorito and Ghost-type come and make that wish come true, but at what cost?**

**Warning: Dark themes, blood, gore, childhood being ruined. Cussing.**

**Pairings: None. Yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Stormy was off doing on her thing while Thunder was explaining something to Dipper and Mabel about something to do with Crescent Grave. The elder twin found a book laying on the floor. It didn't look like one that she or her brother owned, but she picked it up and looked at it.

It was a book of class stories the two were told as kids. Well, younger kids anyway. The dark orange Pikachu smiled and jumped on the bed and began to read the many stories that were in the book. Mabel tilted her head to the side, curious on what the stories aimed for young children were about. She scooted over to the Pikachu on the bed.

"What 'cha reading?" She asked.

Stormy glanced up and showed her the tale she was reading at the moment. "The story of Snow White."

"Snow White? I used to read that when I was little! Mom used to read it to me before bed!" she replied with a smile.

"My mom did too!" she said, grinning happily. "I remember Thunder and I would play pretend some times.. Act like we were in one of our favorite stories and stuff.."

Mabel giggled, thinking of brief memories when her and Dipper were younger, especially when Dipper performed his lamby-lamby dance. She laughed thinking of it.

"Seems as if this is everyone's childhood!" she claimed.

The elder Pikachu blinked, tilting her head to one side when Mabel laughed aloud like that, before she smiled and nodded. "It sure does!" She frowned slightly as a thought crept into her mind, and she looked over to where Thunder and Dipper were. "Hey, Thunder!"

The younger twin stopped in mid-sentence and turned to look at the two on the bed. Dipper looked over too, wondering what was going on. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll get a Happy Ending like the stories in Snow White?"

Well, that took him by surprised. Questions like that weren't something that was normally asked, even by his sister. He lowered his ears and bit the lower half of his lip. It felt bad for upsetting his sister, but he knew that she needed to be told the truth. He shook his head.

"No. They're just stories, sis.. Life doesn't end in happy endings, as much as we want them to."

Stormy lowered her ears at this and nodded slightly in understanding.

"Awww, don't be so negative Thunder!" Mabel pointed out. "Reality may be hard but for the majority of problems there's always a way out."

"Well, that's true.." he agreed, flicking one ear. "But the rest of it.. It just doesn't work in the way that Fairy Tales do."

"It is true Thunder, but I'm sure that there's eventually a good ending somewhere."

Dipper sighed and found it time to speak up. "Mabel, Stormy, real life doesn't work like that. No one can have a happy ending, since nothing happy lasts forever in the real world. If life was like a story, then it would."

Stormy frowned at this and her tail drooped to the side of the bed. Thunder went over and gave his older sister a hug, trying to cheer her up. "I wish life was like a Fairy Tale though.."

"I know you do," the younger twin replied. "But no matter how much you want it to be, it's not going to happen."

The elder mouse sighed heavily. "I know.."

* * *

><p>Later on into the night, the four twins head upstairs to sleep for the night. Thunder and Stormy took their normal room in the Mystery Cabin, while Dipper and Mabel took the guest room that the Pikachu's aunt Shock had made for the two human twins. After a moment of silence, the elder mouse spoke.<p>

"Thunder? You still awake?"

"Yeah," the younger one replied, rolling over to look at his sister. "What's on your mind, sis?"

"You know how we were talking about Fairy Tales today, right?"

"Yeah..?" Thunder asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, you know how you said that Fairy Tales aren't real, and stuff in real life can't end up like one, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm going to make it happen, Thunder!"

For the second time that day, the younger twin was taken back by surprise. Stormy couldn't be serious could she? She couldn't really go and make something like that happen, right? He shook his head before looking at this sister again.

"Stormy, you can't do that," he pointed out. "Those things don't happen because they _can't_. No matter how much we want them to, they just don't."

"Just you wait and see, bro!" she replied, grinning. "I'll make it happen! Mabel's going to help me too!"

Oh wonderful. He sighed gently at this, knowing very well that this wasn't going to end well for any of them if she went through with that plan of hers. Still, he didn't want to bicker with his sister if Fairy Tales could happen or not at the moment. It was late, and he was tired. He'd pick it up in the morning.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"Alright. Good night, Thunder."

"Good night, Stormy."

With that, the two Pikachu laid down and let sleep take them into dream land. Unknown to them, two beings made their way into the room. One was a Gengar, the other was a floating yellow Dorito-looking dream demon.

"So, she wants things to be like a Fairy Tale, mm?" the Ghost-type asked, grinning slightly at the thought of all the evil things that could happen with this.

"Seems that way," the Dream Demon replied.

"Then let's make it happen."

Bill laughed at this. "I like that way that you think."

A bright blue glow appeared around the two Pikachu twins, as the two demons chuckled darkly, also dragging Dipper and Mabel into the room as well. Torturing the two Pines twins was too good for the dream demon to pass up. They were going to have a lot of fun with these Fairy Tales.

And the adventure was going to begin tomorrow when they woke up in the fairy tale book.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the start of our dark little story here! It seems like Bill and <strong>Seishin has something dark and evil planed! Whatcha guys think it is?<strong>**

****The first Fairy Tale: Little Red Riding Hood.****

****See you guys next time!****

****Bye!****


End file.
